I Want To Play a Game
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante./— Hola Kyle... Quiero jugar un juego—. Treyle, Bunny, Creek.
1. Acto 1: Is live

Summary/Resumen: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante.

Personajes:_ Kyle, Trent, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek. _

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke):_ Treyle (Trent x Kyle)_

Parejas secundarias (Seme/Uke):_ Creek, Bunny._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación:_ Drabbles, mini long-fic_

Capítulos:_ (1/?)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**I Want To Play A Game: Is live Or Die.**

"_Muchas personas son desagradecidas por estar vivas… _

_No temas, tú vida recién comienza…"_

_._

_._

**_Acto 1: Is Live._**

**_._**

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, removió lento y torpe la cabeza para apartarla del lugar y que la atormentante luz dejara de pegarle directo en el rostro, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante, intento volver a abrir los ojos pero los sintió muy pesados, un quejido brotó de sus labios, y cuando recupero el sentido del gusto en su boca la cual estaba pastosa pudo sentir perfectamente el sabor del metal y el de la sangre.

Frunciendo instintivamente el seño en señal de confusión volvió a tratar de forzar la vista pero todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, movió sus brazos y cual desagradable fue su sorpresa al verse atado con correas, volvió a parpadear mientras movía su cabeza y para horror suyo descubrió que no solo sus muñecas se hallaban atadas, lo mismo ocurría con sus pies; sintiendo el pánico correr por su venas, ya recuperada la mayoría de conciencia comenzó a removerse angustiado intentando soltar los amarres, después de unos minutos la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de él y mientras que gruñidos y gemidos de dolor brotaban de su boca, se dio cuenta de que algo apresaba sus mandíbulas y este agarre impedía que la abriera para aunque sea pedir ayuda.

Movió la cabeza ya con la visión más nítida y observo a su alrededor mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, era una habitación cerrada y pequeña, al frente de ella había un espejo y con miedo y terror descubrió su cabeza siendo rodeada por un enorme aparato que apresaba casi toda su cara y solo dejaba ver con claridad sus ojos y nariz. El pavor y la adrenalina apoderaron su cuerpo y empezó a removerse angustiado y brusco en la silla, hasta que un sonido extraño de acústica televisora inundo el lugar y por instinto volteó sobresaltado mirando hacia todos lados hasta que pudo visualizar una cámara de vigilancia en arriba en la esquina de la pared.

—_Hola Kyle, tú a mi no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí…. Y quiero jugar un juego_…

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Hola mis adoradas criaturas del señor! ;w; ¿Cómo están? ¿Mal? Okay u.u _

_V__olví con otro Copia-edita-pega :v ¿Que porqué no hago historias nuevas? fácil de responder... ME DA FLOJERA :v y carezco de tiempo (¡TODAS LAS PUTAS SEMANAS ES UN EXAMEN NUEVO T,T!) así que para no dejarlos cortos, solos y abandonados se me da más fácil reutilizar viejas historias... Entiendame(?) Como se darán de cuenta este es un pequeño Crossover de South park y la hermosa saga de SAW :3 Está CORTA historia se irá repartiendo en bonitos Drabbles, publicare dos o tres veces por semana así que no os preocupes mis niños(? xD_

_Para no alargarme más yo me despido y hasta la próxima ¡Besos! .w._


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La voz retumbó fría y ronca por toda la habitación y con ella la angustia del joven bermejo solo aumentó aun más haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y moviesen frenéticos tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella macabra voz, mientras su respiración se volvía inestable y agitada. _— Esto te pasará, si pierdes._ — Se volvió a escuchar por toda la sala y justo al lado de él se encendió un televisor mostrando en pantalla la cabeza de un maniquí con el mismo aparato que él portaba en la cabeza, Kyle ensanchó sus ojos asustados mientras ruidos ahogados de confusión brotaba de su prisionera boca.

— _El aparato que portas en tu cabeza está enganchado de tus dos mandíbulas, cuando el tiempo del reloj de tu espalda se acabe tu boca quedará permanentemente abierta como si fuera una trampa de osos invertida. Así…_ — Y en la pantalla se mostro y escuchó claramente las agujas del reloj temporizado y cuando termino el tiempo el aparato se accionó abriéndose de golpe y el resultado fue que la cara plástica del maniquí quedará destrozada e irreconocible. Y sin más para mostrar el televisor se apagó. Kyle pronunció unos ruidillos ahogados de sorpresa y miedo mientras que sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—_Solo hay una llave para abrir el aparato, seré misericordioso y te daré una pista de donde está… En unos cinco minutos personas que conoces muy bien llegaran a la puerta de tu habitación unos de ellos porta la llave que te liberará. Pero tienes que desajustar esas correas y jalar de la cuerda que está al lado de la puerta para poder darles a entender que estas en esa habitación. Tienes hasta el momento diez minutos vida antes de que el aparato se accione_—El apresado pelirrojo volteó con desesperación al frente y descubrió que realmente había una puerta en frente, pero que está solo se abría por afuera—_Rápido, es vivir o morir. ¡Que comience el juego!_

Y entonces toda la cordura se fue a la mierda, desesperado comenzó a luchar, removerse, retorcerse, arquearse, rápido brutal, hasta que logró soltar su pie derecho, siguió removiéndose hasta que logró liberar la muñeca izquierda y continuaba luchando mientras el pánico y los rápidos latidos de su corazón se alojaban literalmente en su garganta y fue cuando libero la pierna izquierda y con la ultima de sus fuerzas pudo liberar la mano derecha, se levanto de inmediato y escuchó el sonido de una lija raspando metal, después, el tic-tac frenético del reloj temporizador.

.

Lejos, en una cabina observando todo con una sonrisa cínica, la misteriosa persona responsable pronunció entretenida.

—Empezó el juego.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! volví con lo que sería la continuación de este extraño y cortito fic(? ahora sabemos cuan peludas son las cosas para el pelirrojo y en el próximo capitulo veremos cuan desesperada será su reacción...**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Luis Carlos: Antes que nada, estoy muy emocionada de que hayas comentado mi fic, adoro los tuyos sobre todo Empire Wars y Jurassic Park ;w; Con respecto a la temática rara del fic... Pensé que está idea ya había sido utilizada la verdad ._. Pe~ro por otro lado es genial saber que fui la primera... Aunque sea un Copia-edita-pega(? Realmente me esfuerzo por escribir mejor ;A; La respuesta a tu interrogante te será dada más adelante. ¡Espero que disfrutes el fic! :333**

**Coyote Smith: Odio cuando hacen eso, hace mucho me leí uno buenísimo y desgraciadamente sufrió el mismo destino u.u **

**Fackthisshet: ¿Realmente piensas eso? Espero que no te decepcione... A mi también me encantaron sus películas y espero poder al menos ser capaz de plasmar la misma desesperación. Tú hipótesis es realmente buena, pero jeje x3 está un poco equivocada... aun así tienes el hilo agarrado de la punta, las respuestas serán respondidas más adelante ¡Espero te agrade los capítulos consiguientes! **


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. _

**-.-.-.-**

_"Oh, por Dios"_

Los ojos verdes del joven bermejo se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquel tic-tac perturbador atrás de su cabeza,gruñendo sorprendido llevó las blancas, delgadas y temblorosas manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza logrando tocar tanto el reloj como el candado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tocando con rapidez todo el aparato intentando encontrar desesperado la manera de quitárselo, se rindió e intento controlar el peso extra del aparato y camino nervioso hacía la puerta, fue cuando escucho ruidos de pasos y dilatando sus pupilas alzo la mano y agito con fuerza el cablecillo mientras sollozaba y emitía altos gemidos para que le escucharan.

Sintió emoción cuando escuchó a personas golpeando la puerta, y gritando, luego una cerradura y con un sonido seco está se abría con rechinidos agudos y horribles, Kyle gemía desesperado y reconoció a la perfección el rostro de todos sus amigos que lo miraban asustados, Stan, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, y el más importante de ellos que cuando lo vio corrió hacia el angustiado, su esposo Trent. Kyle con la respiración agitada podía darse cuenta de las cortadas, magulladuras y heridas que poseían todos, Craig tenía los ojos rojos y Stan horribles cortadas en las sangrantes manos.

—¡Kyle, por Dios! —Su amado esposo lo tomó de los hombros, asustado e intentando entender que era lo que pasaba y el angustiado pelirrojo empezó a los bolcillo del pantalón ajeno, los reviso a todos con la mirada pidiendo ayuda con gemidos y se lanzo a ellos tocando bolcillos con un frenesí increíble.

—¡Esa cosa le romperá la mandíbula si no se lo quitamos! —Gritó Trent asustado comenzando a buscar por toda la habitación hasta encontrar un reproductor de mini-casetes. — ¡Tiene un candado busquen la llave! — Era la desesperación y el miedo de perder a su esposo hablando y pronto todos comenzaron a buscar frenéticos la pieza.

Sin olvidarse de las palabras de aquella voz macabra y recordando el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que el aparato se accionara, Kyle por fin desvió su vista hacía Butters y observó como en el cuello colgaba una llavecilla, se abalanzó hacía él y le arrancó el colgante ganándose la mirada de todos y un quejido de parte del pequeño rubio. Le quedaba solo treinta segundos. Trent corrió hacía Kyle y calló junto a él.

—¡Tiene la llave! —Y todos observaron con el corazón en la mano como el joven bermejo emitiendo gemidos desesperados y las manos temblorosas hundía la llave la llave en el candando y lo movía, lo desabrochaba y con ayuda de Stan y Trent soltó las correas lanzando el aparato lejos y siete segundos después este se accionó abriéndose como una trampa de osos, solo que al revés... tan cual habían dicho que pasaría.

Asustado y tembloroso, Kyle se dejo abrazar por Trent mientras lloraba desesperado sin poder creerse aun lo cerca que estuvo de besar a la muerte. El rubio también lloraba asustado en silenció y apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del bermejo contra el suyo. Craig abrazo a Tweek quien respiraba agitado casi al borde de un ataque nervioso y lo mismo hacía Kenny con Butters.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Trent con voz suave mientras se separaba levemente de Kyle y miraba con rencor como de la comisura de sus labios las cuales estaban levemente rotas por aquel maquiavélico sangraban haciendo dos caminos desde boca hasta perderse en el cuello, temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos y miraban a Trent con miedo.

—S-sí… m-más o menos…—Fue la respuesta de su esposo y Trent no pudo contenerse beso a Kyle con anhelo y este le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento, Dios había estado tan asustado, aun lo estaba y su corazón golpeaba con insistente fuerza contra su pecho. — ¿Do-donde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Eso no importa. —Trent sí sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no quería alterar aun más a su esposo. Apretó el reproductor que había encontrado anteriormente con su mano y observo el hermoso rostro de su consorte— Saldremos de aquí, Lo juro, pero antes, debes jugar otro juego...

.


	4. Acto 2: Is Die

Summary/Resumen: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante.

Personajes:_ Kyle, Trent, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek. _

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke):_ Treyle (Trent x Kyle)_

Parejas secundarias (Seme/Uke):_ Creek, Bunny._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación:_ Drabbles, mini long-fic_

Capítulos:_ (4/?)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. _

**I Want To Play A Game: Is live Or Die.**

"_Muchas personas son desagradecidas por estar vivas… _

_Pero tú, ya no…"_

**Acto 2. Is Die. **

"_**Jugar otro juego"**_

Kyle se tenso antes las palabras dichas por su esposo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Temeroso y confundido observo fijo los ojos azules de Trent, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que tenía claro es que hace menos de un minuto pudo haber muerto por culpa de un aparato extraño de esos que solo aparecen en las películas de terror.

—¿Qué? —Fue una entrecortada respuesta que brotó de los sangrantes labios del pelirrojo.

Trent dejo el reproductor en el suelo y tomó con sus dos manos el tembloroso rostro de Kyle, suspiró cansino observados las hermosas orbes esmeraldas, tenía que contarle lo que estaba pasando pero temía que el bermejo pudiese tener uno de sus frecuentes ataques de pánico, aquellos que tenía desde muy chico, intentando tranquilizarse y de sonar calmado comenzó con una torpe explicación, al menos lo que ellos tenían claro.

—Kyle, fuimos secuestrados por un maniático, nos obliga a jugar _juegos _maquiavélicos de supervivencia, ninguno de nosotros sabemos cómo llegamos aquí. Pero para lograr salir con vida de este horrible lugar cada quien debe jugar un reto.

—No es fácil, el hijo de puta nos conoce muy bien, sabe cuál es cada una de nuestras debilidades, pasados...—Continuó Craig frunciendo el seño.

—Ataca donde más nos duele…—Susurró Butters con rencor. Mientras se alejaba del agarre de Kenny. La mueca de Kyle en su rostro era de terror y horror pura, el pobre oji-esmeralda tembló en los brazos de Trent. Todo parecía tan falso, sacado de una película de terror.

—Ya hemos perdido a muchos, Clyde, Damien, Pip, Wendy, Cartman… t-todos muertos— Murmuró Stan mientras observaba el piso con impotencia.

—Shhh, guarden silencio, escucho algo —Murmuro Kenny frunciendo el seño, caminó hacía donde estaba el leve sonido, tocando la pared de la parte de atrás de la habitación, pego la oreja de la superficie y siguió el sonido, todos guardaron silencio, algunos contuvieron la respiración. El rubio dió unos pasos hasta que llegó a la pared izquierda y abrió los ojos descomunalmente mientras se giraba— ¿Él llanto de un bebé?

.

.

* * *

_**¡Me disculpo por la tardanza! ;n; creo que últimamente ando incluyendo mucho a los bebés en mis fics ñ-ñ lo siento les voy a crear un trauma(? u.u **__**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y los followns! ¡Me hacen sentir querida! ;w; **__**Ahora... continuaré sufriendo el silencio en mi cama u.u ¡Nos vemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke):_ Treyle (Trent x Kyle)_

Parejas secundarias (Seme/Uke):_ Creek, Bunny._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación:_ Drabbles, mini long-fic_

Capítulos:_ (5/?)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. _

—…—

Al escuchar eso un mal presentimiento se apodero del estomago de Kyle, quien se levantó de golpe y corrió fuera de la habitación escuchando los llamados de sus amigos quienes lo seguían. Observo nervioso el desolado y horrible pasillo, y aun sin importarle la desnudes en sus pies y tener cuidado corrió rápidamente y sin consideración pedazos de vidrios rotos de encajaron dolorosamente en sus pies, creando heridas que se infectaron con el oxido y la sangre seca que ya estaba regada en el suelo.

El mal presentimiento golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, apretando nervioso las mangas del uniforme de enfermero que curiosamente llevaba puesto, y a su memoria llego el recuerdo de que era enfermero pediatra. Siguió corriendo por el largo, oscuro y deprimente pasillo, iluminado solo por bombillas que parpadeaban, adornado con goteras, tuberías, vapor pútrido proveniente de estas, y tortuosos gritos de personas desesperadas que rogaban por ayuda a las paredes, manchadas del liquido vital de un ser vivo, escuchando como el llanto aumentaba su volumen a cada paso que daba, Kyle sintió que su mundo se acababa y rompía cuando reconoció el llanto…

—N-no, Daniel… —Los ojos húmedos y rojos por el llanto retrospectivo se inundaron de nuevas lágrimas desesperadas, aumentado el paso hasta que dio con una puerta sucia con palabras escritas con lo que al parecer era sangre.

Hace más de cuatro meses Kyle había dado a luz a dos hermosos bebes gemelos de suaves y sedosos cabellos pelirrojo, clara herencia de Kyle y enormes y hermosos ojos azules tan azules como el mismísimo zafiro idénticos a los que Trent poseía. Ambos quedaron destrozados cuando les dijeron que su pequeño James había nacido con un grave problema en los pulmones y esta misma enfermedad cobro su vida dos un mes después de respirar por primera vez.

Kyle sufrió la pérdida de su bebé hundiéndose en la oscuridad y entregándose a la depresión. Toda su vida había estado llena de dolor y decepción, en sus días de oscuridad perpetua volvió el recuerdo del accidente de tránsito donde murieron sus padre y su hermano, quedando él como único sobreviviente. Recordó levantar la cabeza y mirar el cuerpo de su hermano menor manchados en sangre que ensució su cuerpo, fue su primer trauma a la joven edad de cinco años.

Recordó el asqueroso orfanato donde fue prácticamente obligado a vivir, recordó la grotesca familia por la que fue adoptado y como el hijo mayor de dicha familia abuso de él, recordó como levanto el cuchillo, conmemoró como lo enterró en su espalda mientras el otro le golpeaba y recordó la sangre tibia correr una vez más por su piel.

Supero hasta cierto punto la perdida gracias a la ayuda de Trent y sus amigos, prometiéndose seguir adelante porque Daniel también necesitaba de él. Pero al volver de golpe todos esos malos recuerdos Kyle temía por su hijo... Porque él mismo se consideraba un monstruo.

.

.

* * *

**_¡hola! ¿cómo están? Como ven las cosas se pusieron peludas para la pareja y se muestra un poquito del pasado del Kyle... _****_Lo siento chicos, pero pasó este capitulo rápido porque carezco de tiempo necesario para escribir. Espero que estés disfrutando este extraño fanfic, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias a Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith y TheParkerPress por los comentarios, me animan muchísimo!_**

**_Y gracias también a todos los que le regalan a esta locura unos minutos y leen, valen el mundo :33_**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulos:_ (6/?)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo mismo sucedería con la saga "Saw", Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

—…—

—¡Kyle! ¡Dios, Kyle! ¡No corras de esa manera! —Le reprendió Trent con voz preocupada justo cuando llego a su lado, mientras jalaba a un ausente Kyle en un abrazo. Los demás se posicionaron a un lado.

—Es Daniel…—Murmuró mirando a la nada misma, en estado de shock. Trent entendió y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—"Hora de enfrentar tus temores… K.B"—Leyó lentamente Tweek lo que estaba escrito en la puerta.

Kyle se separó de manera brusca de Trent retomando la conciencia y saliendo de su estado de pánico. Sin previo aviso y bajo la sorpresa de los demás, el pelirrojo abrió con una patada la puerta, se escuchó un extraño pitido y el perturbante sonido del llanto, el hombre de ojos verdes entro como si no estuviesen en un lugar peligroso y lo que vio frente a él fue un cuarto chiquillo con las paredes cubiertas por azulejos blancos daba la sensación de que más bien estaban en un baño, y en la pared de al frente enorme puerta de acero y de allí provenía el llanto del pequeño. Más arriba de esta puerta había un reloj temporizador que había comenzado su cuenta… al parecer el tiempo que le quedaba era de 24:06 minutos y el numero iba decreciendo.

Al lado de la puerta había una mesa rustica y gastada que sostenía un televisor pequeño encendido que proyectaba una habitación oscura y una silueta de mala calidad y otros utensilios. Trent sin pensarlo mucho activó el reproductor que antes habían encontrado en la habitación de Kyle, y sobresaltando al pelirrojo se volvió a escuchar la macabra voz por todo el lugar.

—_Kyle Broflovski… No sé si estarás muerto o vivo, si no es así entonces este mensaje vendría siendo para tu conyugue Trent. Pero por ahora confiaré en que si lograste superar la primera prueba y me dirigiré a ti… Eres con seguridad y sin escusas seas la persona que más ha sufrido parada en esta habitación, por eso en tu siguiente y último juego no solo dependerá tu vida sino que también lo hará la vida de tu primogénito Daniel.— _A todos se les helo el cuerpo y la respiración de ambos padres se cortó.

—_Desde que murió tu segundogénito James, tuviste un desliz y gracias a este mismo has comenzado a sentir miedo de ti mismo, te has considerado un asesino a pesar de que no lo eres, amas a tu hijo, pero sientes miedo de poder dañarlo… Hoy te daré la oportunidad de dejar atrás esos miedos y en vez de ser el villano podrás ser el héroe_—.Kyle sintió que se iba a desmayar, escuchar la verdad que intenta ocultar es horrible. No hizo más que afincarse en Trent, mareado.

—_En el momento en que habrás la puerta de entrada de la habitación, se activará un temporizador que te regalará veinticinco minutos para que puedas completar tu reto_ — Todos dirigieron la mirada al temporizador sobre la puerta, habían perdido ya tres minutos completos_.—La puerta que está enfrente de ti solo se abrirá con ayuda de una llave, sobre la mesa habrá algo que te dará una pista de donde está y tendrás que extraerla a como dé lugar, puedes dejar que alguien te ayude. — _Stan corrió a la mesa y encontró una radiografía, vendas, alcohol y un bisturí_—. Te diré lo que pasará si no completas el reto a tiempo es que la vida de Daniel se verá extinguida... como muestra en el televisor, sobre el infante cuelga sin vergüenza un enorme bloque de concreto. —_Efectivamente en la imagen mostraba al pequeño Daniel acostado y sujetado en una silla de coches para bebes mientras lloraba y sobre él había un enorme bloque que colgaba a una peligrosa altura que efectivamente se mostraba mortal para un bebé. —_Cuando se acabe el tiempo la cuerda que sujeta al niño dejará que el bloque caiga sobre él, tienes hasta entonces para extraer la llave y rescatarle, el tiempo se acaba Kyle. Buena suerte. ¡Que comience el juego!— _El aparato al fin ceso de parlotear y él pobre muchacho se rompió comenzando a llorar asustado y Trent no hizo más de mirar con ira e impotencia el televisor mientras apretaba sus dientes y fruncía el entrecejo.

.

.

* * *

_**Ustedes: IMPAKTO O-O**_

_**Ah, lo sé... Soy una perra(? :'v**_

_** -No tiene nada que decir, así que se va lentamente-...**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
